


Episode 0: Nabiki Beach (short pilot)

by sakurasake



Series: The Life of a Pokemon Ranger, Season One [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon Ranger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series Summary:	A young trainee Ranger, so close to graduation, was about to get the offer of a lifetime: one for a job, the other from a secret admirer.///Story Summary:		This is the beginning of Pokemon Ranger Bailey Fisher and how her technique in her first mission got her in quite a few doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 0: Nabiki Beach (short pilot)

**Author's Note:**

> Casting:  
> 1) India Eisley as Bailey Marie Fisher, Rookie Pokemon Ranger  
> 2) Jason Momoa as Crawford Cram; Senior Pokemon Ranger, former Partner to Thomie Fisher (Bailey's brother) and future Ranger Partner of Bailey  
> ...  
> AN: Please not that I accidentally mumped up the date of when the parents died. I had completely forgotten that they died years apart from Thomie, so I'll try to note that in the beginning of Episode 1 when the first chapter is ready.

[ ](http://s1289.photobucket.com/user/Lokis_Lady_Crazy/media/episode%200%20nabiki%20beach%20rangers%20bailey%20fisher%20and%20crawford%20cram_zpswmmmybte.jpg.html)

...  
...  
Pokemon:  
1\. Peekaboo the Gastly/Haunter/Gengar Female Shiny, Primary Partner  
2\. Colossus the Tangrowth Male Shiny, Secondary Partner  
…  
…  
Other Casting:  
1\. Judy Dench as Chairperson Erma, Head of the Ranger Union  
2\. John Hurt as Professor Hastings, headmaster of the Ranger School  
3\. Jason Momoa as Senior Pokemon Ranger Crawford Cram  
…  
…  
It was the day before graduation. Bailey Fisher sat in the center of her empty dorm room, Professor Kincaid having told her that she had the day to empty the place and be gone from it. In her hand, Bailey held a cupcake that Rhythmi had given her for her birthday. It was a stuffed plushie cupcake with a little 'lit' candle on top. She gave at a gentle blow of air at the plushie candle, before sighing heavily.

“Happy birthday to me,” She spoke in a tiny voice, sniffling quietly.  
Bailey didn't move or answer when there was a knock at her door, the door opening quietly.

“What the…”  
Bailey turned when she heard the voice, seeing Crawford Cram…her big brother's best friend since childhood. He looked relieved to see her sitting there, practically hauling her off the floor and into his arms. He let her cry it out, whatever it was, before he could get her to speak.

“What's going on, Bay?” He asked, “where's your stuff?”  
Bailey sniffled and he wiped away a tear with his thumb.

“Kincaid came by,” She croaked, “told me that I had until the end of the day to have my stuff packed and moved out...or he'd call security to have me removed.”  
Bailey's face was in Crawford's chest, buried there in an effort to keep herself calm. Crawford knew that Kincaid had a habit of picking on students, but he thought Kincaid kicking students out of the dorms on their 18th birthdays...he thought it was a hoax. He never knew it was true, not until now. He kissed Bailey's forehead, after he tilted her head back, letting out a sigh as she gathered her flat-space pack and handed it to him.

“I packed my stuff,” She told him, “then I put it in there...”  
Bailey tapped the pack. It had been given to her, when her brother was killed by Team Rocket when she was 9 years old. She'd been picked up in Vientown by Crawford, who didn't trust her family. Bailey's brother, Thomie (Tommy), had told Crawford for years that there was no way their parents could have died as the Union said they did. He said that it was a set up and that he had a feeling that his aunt and uncle had something to do with it. As they were once 'friends' with Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket.

As Thomie and Bailey were orphans, they would have gone to their aunt and uncle. But, seeing as their god-parents were head of the Pokemon Ranger Union...they went to them instead. Thomie and Bailey's parents were killed the day after her brother died. Under suspicious circumstances, as well. But nothing was done, because KINCAID said there was no proof of foul play. Crawford took the pack and helped Bailey put it on, but only after Bailey put her cupcake plushie in there.

“Wait...” Crawford stopped, noticing something conspiciously missing, “where are your pokemon?”  
Bailey let out a quiet sob and Crawford didn't need to guess: Kincaid took them. Crawford walked Bailey out into the hall, people starting to gather in their curiosity. Who was Kincaid getting rid of now? In their shock: it was little Bailey Fisher. Who had never done anything to anybody. Crawford looked around to see the worried young students, then had a thought.

“You guys hide her,” He told them, “Kincaid is out for her blood. He kicked her out of school and has taken her pokemon from her. Tomorrow is graduation and she'll be free. Darth K just needs to be kept away from her.”  
The students nodded, Kellyn and Kate taking Bailey and hiding her in their dorm room. The other students milled around the commons area where the twins' door was at, as if to form a protective barrier there. Crawford set out for Kincaid's classroom, knowing that he hid things he stole from the students there. He just hoped that Peekaboo and Colossus were okay. Kincaid hated the Fishers and everything to do with them: including their children. He had made their lives hell up until one had died. And, it seems, is continuing to torture Bailey with free reign. Crawford had to wait until Kincaid had left his classroom, to disappear into the basement once more. It was nothing for Crawford to get in the locked classroom, wondering why the man had locked it when it was a mandatory for the doors to be left unlocked during daylight hours.

Especially as the man was supposed to have classes that day.

He searched Kincaid's desk, finding a treasure trove of things he wasn't supposed to have. Things he took from students and never returned. Crawford was glad that he'd stopped by his office in the main building to get his flat-space pack, the one to match Thomie's pack…that now belonged to his sister. He began emptying the drawer into his pack, keeping an ear out for Kincaid's return. Luckily, he was able to get out and with Bailey's two Shinies, as well, making it back to the dorm fast enough to pick up Bailey. He wanted to get away from the school before Kincaid could find out that his theft stash door was emptied.  
…  
By the time that Kincaid had made it back to his classroom, unable to check his stash drawer as he had a class coming in, Crawford had made it to the Ranger Habitation Unit (an 'apartment block' of tiny house dorms for the rangers) with Bailey. He registered her for a dorm house, as well as writing her down as his new Rookie partner. If it could keep her away from Kincaid, then he would do it.

Bailey looked around, her Gastly Peekaboo floating asleep in her lap, as Crawford drove the jeep up the dirt drive of HER new home. A Ranger Dorm House. It wasn't quite all to herself as Crawford would be living there too, but she was free. He was letting her have the bedroom, telling her he'd sleep on the couch. She tried to protest, when he'd told her this, but he didn't listen. She gently woke Peekaboo, recalling the Gastly into her pokeball for now and releasing Colossus from his after Crawford had parked the jeep in the covered car park.

“There's a garden habitat in the backyard for you, Colossus,” Crawford chuckled, “if you want to go check it out. We gotta get your sister,” as Colossus and Peekaboo had been raised together, one evolving early to protect the other, “to bed. The poor girl is so tired.”  
The large Tangrowth nodded in understanding, walking through the car park to the backyard to check out his new home. There was sleeping quarters in a made over barn-style large shed, that also including a healing machine that you usually saw in a pokemon center. As Colossus had been trained to use one, Crawford had been glad to spend a little extra to have that installed in the pokemon's little home. There was a garden to the side of his home, with vegetables and greens to eat. As well as an apple tree, a peach tree, a lemon tree, a cherry tree, a couple of nut trees, and several different berry bushes.

Bailey looked around at the scenery behind her, as she had been facing the house until Colossus disappeared from view. It was a beautiful tree line with the most perfect view of what would be sunrise and sunset. She turned to Crawford with a bright smile.

“It's beautiful,” She said in excitement, before turning back to the trees, “it so beautiful…”  
Crawford chuckled quietly, softly. Not seeing the dopey look on his face that very nearly matched the awe on Bailey's own face.

“Lets get inside,” Crawford chuckled, “Kincaid can still find where we are, even if he's banned from the RU Habitat grounds.”  
Bailey nodded. The man could still send people after her. She tucked herself under his arm, the man a full foot and one inch taller than her. Crawford was 6' 4” tall, while Bailey was just 5' 3”. Her last medical said that she still had growing to do and that she wouldn't be this tiny forever. But when her eyes lifted, seeing the inside of the house after he ushered her in the door first…

“Holy shit…” She said softly, “this is...awesome.”  
Crawford chuckled, “Go put your pack on the freezer, then release Peekaboo. It's warm in the laundry room, so she might curl up on the ironing board.”  
Bailey almost ran down the short hallway, into the open kitchen/dining room. She pulled off her pack, setting it on the freezer before turning around to see the wide sliding door of the laundry room. She stepped up to it, jumping back when it opened on it's own. Crawford laughed, having closed and locked the door already, and had walked down the hallway just in time to see Bailey's reaction to the doors. He put his hand on the top of her head, gently moving it so that she saw the sensor above the doorframe. Bailey blushed when he let go of her head, taking Peekaboo's pokeball out of her pocket as she went into the laundry room.

She got what he meant about how warm the laundry room was. Two walls had windows from one side to the other, which gave a lot of light and warmth. She pointed Peekaboo's pokeball at the ironing board, before releasing her. The tired Gastly yawned, sleepily floating above the ironing board.

“Crawford said you might like how warm it is in here,” Bailey chuckled when her Gastly looked at her.  
The Gastly rested herself on the ironing board, not going through it as everything there was made with the possibility of contact with a pokemon. And making it stable enough for a small ghost type to sleep on the ironing board was, oddly enough, one of those things. Bailey blew a kiss at the tired Gastly, before she left the laundry room and the glass in the rooms doors went opaque. As if for Peekaboo's comfort.

“That is so cool,” She chuckled, turning to see Crawford sitting at the kitchen table, face buried in his arms.  
Bailey walked over to where he sat, touching his shoulder gently which made him lift his head.

“Why don't you rest a bit?” She told him, Crawford putting an arm around her to keep her close, “looks like Peekaboo isn't the only one who is tired.”  
Crawford grumbled, “Don't wanna,” before hanging his head with a sigh.  
Bailey sighed, stepping back before grabbing and twisting Crawford's ear. Using that, she was able to get him to stand up and released him as he did. Then she grabbed his arm, dragging him toward the living room where a couple of fleece blankets sat on top of a couple of pillows and a nice fluffy comforter. Both of them chuckled, Bailey making Crawford sit down on the couch. The man scoot over a bit, tossing the couch pillows onto the couch's matching recliner. Bailey moved the fleece blankets and comforter, picking up the pillows and putting them at where he intended to lay his head.

She turned back to the blankets, picking up the first fleece blanket and turning back to Crawford...to see him already passed out on the couch. Which was, thankfully, long enough that he could stretch out comfortably with no problems at all. Bailey covered him up quietly, with all three blankets, before she left the living room. She went to the kitchen, opening her pack to pull out what food that she'd had in her kitchenette and began to stock the new kitchen. A task that she found relaxing in her current situation: the war with Kincaid and his hate of her and her entire family. A war that has claimed many lives, hopefully no more are claimed. Because that would be too grave a thing to contemplate.  
…  
(AN: 2000 words per 'act' in this fiction, not including the author notes at the top of a part).

 

It had taken Bailey a while to wake Crawford, but she managed to after waving a cup of coffee under his nose. And made just to his liking, as well. As he took his coffee exactly as her brother used to. So this was something she knew he'd appreciate.

“Bring me coffee again,” Crawford croaked sleepily as he sipped from the mug, “and I might kiss you.”  
His attention was on his drink, so he did not see Bailey's blush, the girl turning and going back to the kitchen before he DID look up. It took another half hour to get ready to go to the Ranger Station for her first rookie mission. It wasn't entirely uncommon for a favored rookie to get their first mission before graduation. But it never happened the day BEFORE graduation. Bailey was happy to see Rhythmi when they made it to the station. And all the station was glad to see Bailey, as Kincaid had finally checked his stash drawer and was blaming Bailey for it's missing contents. That look of anger upon Crawford's face was unexpected, as they didn't know it was him that had raided the drawer. But it was also not uncommon as Crawford has been protecting Bailey for the last nine years of their lives.

Rhythmi fitted Bailey with a prototype 'capture glove' (an: this is a cameo of the glove from Pokemon Colosseum and Gale of Darkness), giving her a supply of master balls...per Chairperson Erma's orders. She also kept her styler, for the pokemon she was rescuing that belonged to people. Peekaboo was still asleep at the house, so Bailey had Colossus with her. When they went outside, Colossus lifted Bailey and seemed to rest her on his 'shoulder'. Deciding to carry her that way, it seems. It was cute, as he used vines to keep her from falling and it put her at a taller height than Crawford. Which she hadn't been since the last time she sat on his shoulders...as a little girl.

Before they had left the building, though, Rhythmi had given them earpieces that went straight to her at the station and at their situation room. Where there was always a full room to help any Ranger with an earpiece.

“How do you not get air sick?” Rhythmi asked Bailey, as Colossus and Crawford walked side by side on their way to Nabiki Beach.  
Where there was reports of wild pokemon going bat-shit on people who would visit the beach. First thing that Bailey had asked her, when they were briefed on the situation was: 'what frightened them to make them act like that'. It was something the station leader promised to investigate...as he himself had seen a girl get attacked on the beach. Of course, the little brat had started it when she kicked a Pachirisu off of her leg. When all it had done was hug her leg, the girl kicked the little electric squirrel pokemon off of her and yelled at it not to touch her again. The pokemon's little friends laid down 'cover fire' to scare the girl off, one shot cutting the little shit's pigtails off without harming the girl herself.

Even her parents had said that the girl was at fault, scolding their daughter for such action toward a pokemon. And when they had taught her so much better. Bailey had also been worried for the little Pachirisu, going so far as to ask for a portable healing unit just in case the little one had been seriously harmed. A kick like the video had shown, the little one could have broken ribs. And luckily, it had happened at dawn that day. So they had time to reach the little one. Hopefully it didn't get a pierced lung...or they'd be picking up a dead body to bury in the Station Habitat's Pokemon Graveyard.

When they reached the hill above the beach, where some picnickers were setting up for a meal, Colossus set Bailey down on her feet. He kept a vine around her waist, like a leash almost, as she walked around. Stopping to stretch and pop her joints. At one point in her stretching, she looked up to see the computerized way-station by the picnicking area to the opposite side of the path down to the beach. She was glad, walking up to it and seeing if it had any rations in it; finding a bottle of water, a couple of apples, a small bread loaf, some cheese and a pouch to carry it in. She got an extra bottle of water, finding tea as well and grabbing a couple of those.

“Hey, Craw,” Bailey called over her shoulder to Crawford, “come here a second.”  
Crawford finished answering the couple questions that one of the picnickers had about a Ranger's partner pokemon, before he walked up to Bailey. As she waited for him, she found bug spray, aloe lotion and a first-aid kit that was fully stocked. Also some protein bars because they were both pretty hungry at this point.

“What did you find?” He asked.  
She handed him a bottle of water and one of the protein bars.

“I love way-stations,” Bailey chuckled.  
She walked over to the one empty picnic table and set her pack on it, Crawford sitting down and putting his on the table as well. Colossus lumbered over to the way-station machine, Bailey and Crawford watching…as the Tangrowth got HIMSELF a bottle of water. Bailey had frozen in surprise, before she started chuckling.

“Thirsty?” She joked with her shiny Tangrowth.  
Who rolled his eyes at her as he opened his water and sipped it. (AN: just picture a vine wrapped around it and holding it to his 'mouth', which I picture as being hidden from normal view). While Crawford and Colossus chilled for a moment, before getting ready to go down to the beach, Bailey had already headed down there. She left her coat and her shoes behind, bringing only her glove and the portable healing machine. There were a few people who were still on the beach, opposite of the pokemon...of course.

Bailey stood there, watching the pokemon to assess the situation. When they looked at her, she made a show of setting up the portable healing machine. Before actually acknowledging them to speak to them.

“If your little Pachirisu friend is hurt from the kid kicking it,” She spoke, “bring 'em here. You can probably guess what this thing does.”  
The Starly, Munchlax and two Shellos shared a look, as if having a silent conversation between the lot of them. It took a moment, but the four pokemon reluctantly did as she said. Bailey's eyes widened at the bruise under the little pokemon's fur, not missing how the little one wheezed. She tapped her earpiece.

“Rhythmi, we have a problem,” She spoke, Crawford hearing her and finally noticing she was no longer with him, “that little Pachirisu? It's in bad shape. I can see the bruise under it's fur and it's barely breathing...”  
Crawford and Colossus shared a frightened look, the picnickers not missing it. Rhythmi and the others in the situation room gasped. Bailey had paused and they could hear movement, like she was rushing to get the machine working. To keep the little one alive long enough to get to the RU Pokemon Infirmary.

“Alright, little ones,” Bailey's voice was heard in the situation, her voice cracking as she croaked, “I'm gonna have my pokemon come down. He's a big guy, but I promise he doesn't hurt little ones like you. I've had him since I was a hatchling myself...”  
Crawford nudged Colossus, pointing down toward the beach silently. He mouthed to the Tangrowth to go slowly, so as not to frighten the smaller pokemon. When he got down to the beach, seeing his Trainer in such distress as she monitored the machine...it broke his heart. The small pokemon hid behind her, watching as Colossus knelt down next to Bailey.

“Big guy,” She sniffled, “I need you to take the machine back to the RU. The little one may not last much longer if you don't...”  
The small pokemon watched as a vine came up, wiping tears from Bailey's eyes, before Colossus stood quietly. Using his vines, he kept the healing machine stable and he held it with his hands…starting his walk back to the Ranger Union as Crawford came down the path. He watched as the small pokemon seemed to gather around her, trying to make HER feel better. When she was just as worried and frightened as they were, it seemed. He went back up the hill, speaking to the picnickers to explain why they just saw a Tangrowth with a portable healing machine. A little girl had kicked the Pachirisu on the beach that morning and it had been more injured than they had first thought.

They had all hoped that the little one would be okay.  
…  
Colossus' arrival at the RU Pokemon Infirmary was greeted with Doctor's, ready and waiting to save the little Pachirisu in his care. Back at the beach, Bailey was trying her best to make the pokemon feel better at the same time that they were being silly and playing to make her feel better. It was a silly sight to see, but it was also really very cute. Which was probably why Crawford was recording it on his phone from the hill. He shook his head with a chuckle and sigh, before putting his phone away. Bailey checked her watch, seeing that it was closer to noon now and realized that she and Crawford should probably be getting back to the RU to file reports. She stood up, dusting the sand off, which got the attention of the small pokemon.

Who were all at her side rather quickly. They liked this human, they didn't want her to leave. The Starly landed on Bailey's shoulder and side stepped closer to her head, so that he could cuddle her. As if to say, 'don't go, please don't go'. Which Bailey felt a bit guilty for.

“I have to go, babies,” She spoke, “gotta get back to the RU to check up on your little friend.”  
The pokemon all shared a look, before rushing her legs...clutching to them like children not wanting their parent to leave them. She reached up and stroked the Starly's feathers.

“There is a way I could take you with me…” She spoke, “but I'd have to catch you.”  
The pokemon all looked at her, the Starly headbutting her gently.

“But with the pokeballs that I have,” Bailey continued, “you'd be mine forever. Even your little friend when he's better.”  
Crawford and the RU Situation Room stayed quiet, wanting to see what the pokemon would do. The Starly leapt off her shoulder, before the pokemon formed a line in front of her and looked at Bailey like: 'What are you waiting for, human? Get on with it'. Bailey reached into her pocket, grabbing a single master ball at a time as the little pokemon let her catch them. They became Whistler the male Starly, Wisp and Wiggle the twin Shellos (wisp is female, wiggle is male), while the little Munchlax became Ramsay...after one of Bailey's favorite celebrity chefs: Gordon Ramsay.

Bailey put each pokeball away, picking up anything she left sitting on the ground, before she headed up the path to join Crawford and the picnickers. Surprised at the applause that she got from them.  
…  
The applause continued when they hit town, seeing as Colossus has to pass through there to get back to the Ranger Union. Bailey jumped at the volume of the noise, the noise immediately quieting a bit. But they still clapped, cheered as she passed, whistling and yelling thank-yous. Though, as they passed a house with a little girl in the window, giving Bailey the nastiest death glare. As if to say 'how dare you'. Bailey gave Crawford a confused look, the man only glaring back at the little girl, before hurrying Bailey forward and past the house.

“Craw…” She spoke when they stopped on the bridge going to the RU, “what was that?”  
Crawford sighed as he leaned forward on the railing, running a hand through his hair before standing to pull it back.

“That was the little girl that hurt the Pachirisu,” He admitted, “she literally despises pokemon and has even been cited for hurting her parents' pokemon. But they never do anything about it, because she's a kid.”  
He leaned on the railing once more, leaning on his forearms, while Bailey leaned hip-first against it and was looking right at him.

“Craw…” She touched his arm gently.  
“She killed her mom's Persian last week,” He spoke with a croak, “I had to carry the body back to the RU myself. I told them that the kid was a danger to pokemon and others, but they said 'you're exagerrating. She's just a child, she didn't do this'...”  
Bailey sighed heavily. She had a feeling that was Kincaid's work.

“Let me guess,” She gave a bitter chuckle, “Kincaid.”  
He nodded and Bailey growled softly.

“He said the same thing when my parents and Thomie died,” She admitted, “I was sitting there in Aunt Erma's chair and he said 'It was a freak accident that killed the girl's parents, not foul play. And her brother was a Ranger, he knew the risks. Don't let the little brat lie that it was some conspiracy'...”  
She stopped at the shock on Crawford's face. He remembered that day and he never knew that Bailey was in Chairperson Erma's chair at the time. He'd thought that Kincaid's wording was suspicious enough: “Don't let the little brat lie that it was some conspiracy”. How careless he had been about her brother Thomie, denying foul play when neither the Chairperson or Professor Hastings had said that it was suspected to be foul play. But they did nothing about it, thinking nothing of what Kincaid had said. He tried to point the finger at Bailey: saying that she was lying about some supposed conspiracy to kill her family, that her parents weren't murdered, that her brother was stupid and careless which led to his death.

Bailey didn't understand why her godparents had ate the words up. Like it was ambrosia, when it was just shit covered and full of holes. All she had was the rest of this day and graduation tomorrow. Then she'd be away from Kincaid, away from her obliviously disbelieving god-parents. For the first time in years, Bailey literally had no idea what to do with her life. She was finally free.

She still had her rookie training, but would she stay an active Ranger? Or would she take a break for a while and have a real life? There were a lot of options for her to go through…after tomorrow.

“Let's get back to the RU,” Bailey nudged Crawford, “I want to pick up Colossus, check on the little one and get back to the house to check on Peekaboo.”  
Crawford gave a sigh, before standing and walking back to the RU with Bailey.

 

Luckily, the little one was gonna make it and they were holding it at the infirmary on the Station Dormitory grounds, after Kincaid had showed up with a few older Rangers. He demanded they hand over Bailey, who he blamed for the 'theft' from his desk. Crawford decked him hard enough to lay him out flat, making him skid the floor a foot or two…then admitted that it wasn't Bailey that got into his drawer, but Crawford himself. He told the Station Leader that Kincaid had illegally kicked Bailey out of the school the day of her birthday and the day before graduation. On top of that, he threatened her with the police if she did not leave the grounds by the end of the day. Going so far as to take the girl's pokemon from her and put them in a locked drawer…along with things that he stole from many other students over the years.

Kincaid was banned from the Vientown Station...and from Vientown, as the Mayor there was one of the students that he'd stolen things from. He was seen as a threat to students and citizens of the town alike, because Thomie had been stationed at Vientown. They didn't forget how he insisted that nothing had been wrong with how Bailey's family died: her parents murdered and a hit taken out on her brother, fulfilled by Team Rocket.

Bailey kept ahold of Crawford's arm, seeing how tired the man was. Heat always did get to him when it was a heat wave like this. And the stress of Kincaid, the little girl in Vientown and the little Pachirisu didn't help a single bit of it at all. They made their way to the station, Crawford the one to flinch now at the sound of the raucous applause. It was Rhythmi that shut everyone up, bringing a comp-pad to Bailey so that she could check on her new Pachirisu. She smiled to see that they had been in time, noticing a passed out Colossus in the corner of the screen.

“Want me to leave him there?” Rhythmi asked Bailey.  
Bailey nodded, “He probably won't go anywhere until Angeldust is okay.”  
Rhythmi smiled at the name, taking the comp-pad back from Bailey before pulling up the Pachirisu's registration and entering the name for the little guy. The nurses in his room watched as new registration information, pokemon name and new trainer, appeared on the info-screen by the Pachirisu's 'bed'. The little guy's new name was Angeldust, his new trainer was the one who saved his life: Bailey Marie Fisher. The nurses gave a smile, sharing a look between the three of them: the little guy would be safe now...for forever.


End file.
